The Battle
by Sarabi-Chan
Summary: Random One-shot. The final battle and something Naraku says brings out the dark in Kagome. Rated for a curseword


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Kagome notched three arrows at once and let them fly. The battle was going on for far too long and if they didn't beat Naraku soon, they'd be all out of energy.

Inuyasha stood off to the left of Kagome, dirtied with dried blood. He was panting, his sword the only thing holding him up. Sango and Miroku stood together, Sango holding onto a already sick Miroku who had drawn in poisonous insects. Shippo stood with Kagome, panting, his little body bruised but he was backed up by a worn out and beaten Kirara who steadily bared her fangs and growled.

The battle had started earlier that morning and Kagome thought, by how long it had been dark outside, it was well into midnight, maybe even later. She could feel the physical and spiritual strain the battle was putting on her, but she won't stop. Everyone needed her to be strong. Especially Inuyasha. He needed her to do what she was supposed to and do it right. Not get caught or kidnapped.

So far so good.

Kagome notched another set of three arrows as Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara launched another attack. Naraku, who was physically and spiritually wary too, fought them off and cackled loudly.

"Insolent Mortals and half-breed. Do not think you can beat me."

Kagome silently aimed and allowed her spiritual powers to flow into the arrows, one by one, flaring with pink energy.

"I will kill you all and send you to a bottomless pit to relive your nightmares over and over again!!"

Now all she needed was a good clean shot and--

"Don't think so Naraku!"

Inuyasha leapt forward, his sword raised. Kagome immediately withdrew all spiritual powers from he arrows. She couldn't risk hitting Inuyasha and purifying him in the process too.

If anyone was taking Naraku down, it was surely Inuyasha.

But that didn't exactly happen.

As Inuyasha came down, preparing for the final blow, a long demonic tentacle came up to meet him. Wrapping itself around his body it prepared itself and then

_SQUELCH_

Kagome almost dropped her bow and arrows. The tentacle pierced flesh with a squelching noise that seemed to reach everyone. Eyes widened and fear spiked as Inuyasha fell from the sky and landed with sickening thud on the ground.

The same tentacle swept the area, Kagome ducked immediately and avoided it but Sango and Miroku were a different story. Both were hit full force and knocked some ways back before crashing into trees.

"Kagome…"

Kagome looked up to see a struggling Inuyasha trying to stand up, along with Sango and Miroku.

"Don't worry", Sango grunted.

"We'll take care of it", finished Miroku.

Something in Kagome broke. These people around her were fighting and here she was, just shooting arrows! How pathetic. The pain and heartache each of them went through, and at first she thought she was the odd ball. Each had a reason to kill Naraku. They all protected her despite the pain and yet here she was, perfectly fine.

"Ha, as if the pathetic miko could do anything anyways." mocked Naraku, he then turned to her. "What makes you think you can kill me human? You don't have the rage you need. Pathetic."

Kagome stared for a moment, then raised her bow. Notching one arrow, she glared at Naraku.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome! Don't do it!"

"Wench, let us take care of--"

"SHUT IT! ALL OF YOU!"

The battle field went quiet. The once luminous pink aura of Kagome instantly tainted with black. Her form quivered. Naraku unleashed a monster.

Naraku cackled if even louder and made to sidestep her but his moment was cut short as a blackened arrow stabbed him in his stomach. Eyes wide he stared down at the miko who's aura had an evil almost equal to his. But he wasn't the only one to notice it. Inuyasha stared in fear at his once pure Kagome. Sango shivered at the murderous intent the miko gave off and Miroku's eyes filled with worry.

"That", came the suddenly deep, angry voice of Kagome, "Was for taking away Sango's family"

Notching another one, she shot again, this time hitting his head. Naraku stumbled back trying to relieve himself of the painful burning arrow.

"That was for taking away Miroku's father and cursing his family", her voice grew louder and her eyes began to tinge with black on the edges.

She notched one final one, it seemed as if time stopped. Naraku's eyes looked as if they were going to bulge out of his head at the sight before him.

The girl was almost no longer pure.

Eyes finally over come with nothing but black, she let the last one fly, hitting him square in the chest. That one flared with black, covering him in intense heated pain. He wailed, flailing his tentacles everywhere.

The "black fire" continued to torture Naraku to no end. No matter how hard he tried, there was no possible way to relieve himself. It drove him insane. And finally, as if all life was sucked out of him, his body shriveled up to nothing but skin and bones before disintegrating to ash and blowing away.

"And that one.." Kagome said, eyes cast to the ground, eyes obscured by her bangs, but bow still raised, "Was for deceiving Inuyasha and Kikyo, they didn't deserve it"

And the blackness of Kagome's aura seemed to blacken even more.

Inuyasha let his sword fall from his hands in shock, but recovered, rushing, although slowly and painfully to her side.

"K-Kagome.."

Kagome looked up to him and Inuyasha felt fear chill him to the bone. Black lifeless eyes connected with his own.

"Its me…Inuyasha…please…go back to normal…Kagome.."

He shook her a few times and got no response. Pulling her into a tight hug his form shuddered.

"I want Kagome back…please…I _need _her back…"

And as if the words triggered something, the black aura began to melt away to the peaceful pink it was before.

Sango and Miroku come up along side Inuyasha to help hold her.

"Stupid girl. Why'd you do that for us?", Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome eyes, now their deep chocolate brown, stared down every one of them.

"Because..", she said hoarsely, "It was my turn to protect you all. My turn to show that I hurt too. It hurt to know that all of you had been through hell and I can't even begin to imagine how it felt. It was time for me to do something…."

And with those words, Kagome let herself succumb to darkness.

* * *

Yeah, I know what you guys are thinking.

Gah, this sucks! lol. I'm sorry. It was just a random thing I decided to do. So yeah, it sucks, lol, no need to review and let me know. Gah! j/k

Hopefully this will be my only sucky one-shot!

Sincerely,

Sarabi-Chan


End file.
